


Call Me Irresponsible

by ineffablycurious



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, IT'S SO SWEET, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablycurious/pseuds/ineffablycurious
Summary: It's a quiet, rainy day in London, and Phil makes the most of it.or, a candlelit dinner and it's just really freaking adorable
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Call Me Irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic, and i hope you like it!

Phil listened to the soft pitter-patter of rain on the pavement outside. It was rare that London got to experience just a trickle, as most times it was a torrential downpour with loud thunder claps. It was quite late to be up on a weekday in his opinion. He closed his eyes for a minute and let the barely noticeable sounds fill his ears and ease his anxieties. 

The telly was void of picture and sound. The only source of light was the moon peeking through the blinds. He found the silence rather comforting, because it was times like these that took him away from the constant rush of daytime life.

He heard a snore from the other room, and he smiled. Oh yeah, dinner. That was what he was supposed to be doing. Maybe he’d make it special.

He left his spot from the window seat and turned on the kitchen light, shielding his eyes to let them adjust. He turned a dial on the stovetop and heard it softly whirr to life and heat up. 

He’d make it really special. 

He got out a pot and filled it with water and let it set to boil. He stared at the freezer for a minute before moving quickly to get the shrimp, the pasta, and anything else he wanted to throw in to hopefully make it taste good. 

Maybe he’d broil the shrimp, maybe the tomatoes. Maybe throw in a lemon too, why not. He’d chop up anchovies, concentrating.

He was at first proud that he didn’t manage to burn the entire flat down, and then he smelled how good it smelled. A smile spread across his face as he set the table, and got the wine out. 

He even got out a candle, and quietly lit it. He knew he was being too romantic for a Tuesday, but it felt nice. 

He poured the wine carefully and when he was finished, turned off the bright kitchen light and departed to their room in search of a hopefully still awake Dan.

“Dan? You awake?” He asked, knocking on the doorframe.

"Mhm, what do you need?" He mumbled, looking up.

"Are you dressed?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on out to the table."

“Uh, okay?” He said, throwing the blanket off and standing up. Phil took his hand in his and rubbed it. 

"I did something special. Close your eyes." 

"Alright." Dan laughed, letting his eyes shut. 

Phil carefully led him out to the little dining room.

"Okay, open your eyes." He said.

Dan let his eyes open and Phil saw a warm smile spread across his face. 

"What's all this for?"

"Oh, I just felt romantic." Phil said with a cheesy grin.

Dan made his way to the table and sat down. 

He pressed a little button and music filled the flat.

_Call me irresponsible,_

"Oh, this smells so good."

"Tastes even better."

_Call me unreliable_

Dan giggled.

"Well, are you gonna sit down and eat, or what?"

Phil came over and sat down. Dan set his arm on the table, taking Phil’s hand and smiling.

_Throw in undependable too,_

“This is really good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

_Do my foolish alibis bore you?_

They sat just listening to the music for the next few minutes, just eating and enjoying the atmosphere.

_Well, I'm not too clever, I_

And Phil was happy, and so was Dan.

_I just adore you._

Phil listened to the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the pavement outside. He rubbed Dan’s knuckles with his thumb, and smiled.

It was rare that they got to experience such calming quiet, but when they did, it was everything.

_So, call me unpredictable_

_Tell me I'm impractical_

_Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue_

_Call me irresponsible_

_Yes, I'm unreliable_

_But it's undeniably true_

_That I'm irresponsibly mad for you_

**Author's Note:**

> so I was listening to Micheal Bublé and this song came on and I was like "what if this was played in the back of a romantic at-home dinner date" so yeah that is how this fic was born


End file.
